Pinwheel Dreams
by Nightmarez
Summary: Sasuke gets a visit from someone he never thought he'd see again. SasukexItachi yaoi. Rated M - young'uns shoo.


AN: Quite obviously, this is an ItachixSasuke fic. If that offends you, time to go, kitties. I don't own Naruto.  
Unbetaed, and still looking for one. Spoilers for the whole Uchiha plot - but they're obscure.  
Warnings: Incest, boyxboy, uke!Itachi - but not a whiny one - and all the makings of yaoi.  
Now enjoy & please review. :3

* * *

It was dark, damp and dreadfully silent.  
_Am I dead?_  
Steadily, the teen's surroundings became clearer. There was a slow drip, drip, drip of water. The dripping echoed emptily, and the young Uchiha came to the conclusion he was in a cave. That would explain the darkness, too. Groggily, he sat up while clutching his head. His hair was matted, his black locks tangled with blood and sweat. He was still stiff from his battle with Itachi.  
_That's right... nii-san's dead.  
_Pain exploded behind his eyes, making him groan aloud and dig the palms of his hands into his eyes.

"Does it hurt, Sasuke?"  
At the sound of the voice, Sasuke froze, bloody eyes opening and looking up in the direction the voice had come from.  
_No... I'm hearing things. It couldn't be._  
Despite his desperate blinking, the blood tainting his vision didn't shift, and the agony the sharingan induced currently was more than he could bear.  
"It's alright. It hurt me too."

A cool hand brushed his hair out of his face, and settled on his forehead. The other came to Sasuke's chin and tilted his head up to the correct angle. A sigh.  
"You look like shit."  
"Don't feel much prettier, either." Sasuke snapped back, bristling at the intruder who just couldn't be who he sounded like. The other chuckled, and ignored him.  
"Let me help you."  
"The hell I will! Stay away from me!"  
But two fingers came into contact with his forehead, and everything faded away.

* * *

This time, it wasn't dark. There was a flickering light dancing across his eyelids. Candlelight, coming from the corner of the room he was currently in and from somewhere above his head. He was on a bed, and a comfortable one at that. It was warm, safe. It wasn't silent this time, either. Every so often there was a swashing sound, a splatter, and then something cool and wet would wipe across his upper face, with the gentlest of touches stroking over his eyes, and wiping his cheeks. Someone was humming, too. A low tune – it was a man humming. He knew that song.  
_Someone used to sing that to me. _

"Welcome back, little brother."  
Sasuke sat bolt upright with a gasp. Immediately his hands went out to defend himself, but he found them caught in the hands of the other and his offense was stopped quite easily.  
"I have not spent the last half hour watching over you just for you to skewer those new eyes out on the bedpost."  
"A-aniki?" Sasuke tried to open his eyes, but winced as something cracked behind and on his lids, and found himself unable to open them.  
"Hold on." Warm wetness this time, washing away the dried blood, gently as possible. Sasuke's eyelids fluttered under the contact, unable to help himself but enjoy the kindness displayed in that one act. It'd been so long since he'd had any at all.

"You can open your eyes now, Sasuke."  
As the world blurrily came back, the young Uchiha recognised the room of an inn, a fire crackling in the grate, and his brother – _his brother ­ -_ sat before him, watching him intently. What he didn't notice was that the bowl of water and cloth was nowhere near either of them.  
"How are you feeling now?"  
Sasuke opened his mouth to respond cattily, but paused before his delivery. The truth of the matter was that Itachi really must have watched over him as he'd said, for he felt a hundred times better. Drained, but considerably better.  
"Delusional." Well, that much hadn't changed.  
He blinked as a smile wound its way across the elder's face, and a hand reached up to pat his head before Itachi moved to collect a plate of – _is that dangos?_ – from across the other side of the room.  
"Good. If you weren't, you'd be screaming at me. "

Returning to him, Itachi sat once more on the bed at his little brother's side and offered a stick.  
"How do I know that's not poisoned?" Sasuke asked coldly, eyeing his brother with suspicion.  
"I thought Madara had covered that." An eyebrow raised on the elder, free hand rising to brush his loose hair away from his face. Sasuke's breath hitched, and his eyes began to fill with a new wetness.  
_That's right. Nii-san... aniki..._

Another sigh, and the plate of dangos disappeared, and arms embraced him, drawing him into the place he'd always felt safest as a child.  
"I'm so sorry, Sasuke."  
For the first time in so many years, Sasuke buried his face into Itachi's neck and allowed his tears to fall. The elder just rubbed his back soothingly, allowing Sasuke to drench his shirt. Finally, Sasuke's sobs slowed to a point he was able to speak.  
"So am I, aniki."  
The elder drew back and wiped the remainder of Sasuke's tears from his face, watching as he leant into the contact and his eyes slipped closed.

Sasuke wasn't prepared for the kiss. The elder's lips brushed softly across his own, not pushing Sasuke any further than the boy was comfortable. Slowly, they pulled away from his mouth before grazing over his cheek, his eyelids, and forehead – _so much better than the poke –_ before bestowing a fond kiss to the end of his nose. Sasuke's eyes opened lazily to meet Itachi's half-lidded dark gaze - _not scarlet, never scarlet now – _before tentatively reaching up to tangle his hands in the elder's hair. Neither moved from their position, both judging which boundaries the other wasn't comfortable with crossing.

They reached the same conclusion at exactly the same time. There had never been any boundaries in the first place. Sasuke was prepared for this kiss, but it still crashed over him like an ocean wave. His brother's lips were soft and warm against his own; his brother's scent still the same as it had ever been, intoxicating and comforting, and his body unyielding against Sasuke's uninhibited desire to move closer. Itachi's arms came around to encircle him once more, drawing him as close as they could get, while Sasuke tugged on Itachi's hair, making the elder open his mouth in a quiet gasp. The younger took immediate advantage, slipping his tongue across his elder brother's lips before diving past them to map out the inside of his mouth. It was there that Sasuke felt Itachi's control snap.

He was pressed backwards into the soft mattress, and Itachi's tongue entwined with his own, fiercely fighting for dominance. Itachi's kiss was fierce, but not harsh. Instead it held the passion of years denied, and Sasuke could only mewl quietly in response, and desperately claw at his brother's back, begging for more contact, for him to come closer still. Itachi's hand made short work of Sasuke's shirt – not that it was much of one to begin with – before travelling over his torso, acquainting himself with every ridge, every line of muscle and every dip of the slender boy beneath him. Sasuke arched into the touch, his oldest and deepest desire finally being realised. Itachi was here. Itachi was with him, and Itachi was acknowledging him. Granted, a younger Sasuke had never envisioned the acknowledgement like this, but elder Sasuke was far beyond the naivety of his former self. He'd been twisted and turned into something he didn't recognise, but he still ached for his brother's attention. A tongue laved at his nipple, and Sasuke dropped his head back onto the pillow with a moan. It was so sinfully good. "Nhah... Ita-Itachi. What are we doing?"

Itachi paused in his abuse of the younger's body, and smirked at him. "Apologising, little brother." Sasuke arched once more as his brother returned to his ministrations. He was a happy sinner, but this wasn't all about him. Flipping them over, Sasuke hushed his brother's protest and removed the other's clothes without a second thought, relishing in the skin to skin contact. From the hiss above him, Itachi enjoyed it too. Sasuke paused for a moment, and simply ran his hand from side to side on his brother's stomach.  
"Will you let me enjoy you for a little while, aniki?"  
Itachi groaned at the sultry tone of his little brother's voice, and simply nodded. If the hot little hellion wanted to pleasure him, he wasn't about to say no.

Looking down at his brother lying submissively beneath him, Sasuke's cocky smirk spread slowly across his face. He had taken the opportunity earlier to rid Itachi of his clothes, but hadn't stopped to peruse what had been revealed. He did so now, unabashedly appraising Itachi's lithe body so lewdly that his brother's cock jumped, and when Sasuke's gaze reached his face, he was pleased to find a slight blush gracing the elder's features. He straddled Itachi's thighs more comfortable, and leaned down to place a wet open mouthed kiss in the middle of Itachi's chest.  
"You're rather beautiful, you know that?"

Itachi sighed in pleasure at the touch, and grinned devilishly up at Sasuke.  
"What are you going to do about it?"  
"Oh my dear big brother. I'm going to make you _scream."_  
Itachi met Sasuke's kisses open mouthed, happily surrendering to his younger brother's dominance. Sasuke's tongue wound around his own and Itachi hummed in appreciation as the younger Uchiha thoroughly plundered the warm depths. By the time Sasuke was satisfied with Itachi's mouth and pulled back, the elder was panting, dark eyes clouded with desire. Apparently indecisive about where to bestow his attention to next, Sasuke skimmed his fingertips up Itachi's sides, making him wriggle and smile despite himself. Returning the warm grin, Sasuke nibbled under Itachi's chin and licked a path down to the junction where Itachi's neck met his shoulder and bit down, relishing the yelp of surprise, before soothingly swiping his tongue over the area and sucking.

Content with the mark he had made, Sasuke ran his fingers over Itachi's lips and down his neck to rest on the elder's collarbone, delighting in the way Itachi arched his neck up and offered himself for Sasuke's wandering desires. The younger purred low in his throat with satisfaction as he observed Itachi shivering with repressed desire beneath him. In the pause, Sasuke noticed that his pants were beginning to get uncomfortable, so he removed them, rendering them both naked as the day they were born. Sasuke was about to settle back onto Itachi's thighs when the elder took hold of him firmly and turned him around. Looking over his shoulder with a questioning gaze, Itachi smirked back at Sasuke. "I like to be a giver and a receiver, otouto."

It took a moment before Sasuke connected the dots – and he wasn't sure whether Itachi's long lick to his puckered entrance had helped or hindered him. Sasuke groaned as Itachi slowly made love to him with his tongue, and looked down at the erection in front of him. With a mischievous glint in his eye, Sasuke engulfed his brother completely, growling as Itachi bucked his hips up into his mouth and the wet strokes of Itachi's tongue became firmer, more insistent and the both of them were moaning in abandon. Itachi suddenly penetrated Sasuke with a finger, and curled it round expertly to rub against the boy's prostate. The other hand crept round to fondle the younger's sac, and Sasuke writhed in pleasure, tearing his mouth away from Itachi's cock to cry out in bliss. Itachi's hand squeezed suddenly at Sasuke's base, staving off the boy's orgasm enough for him to return to pleasuring his elder brother.

Still writhing in his brother's grip, Sasuke sucked hard on the head of Itachi's erection, lapping up his essence like a cat with a saucer of milk. Slowly lowering his head, Sasuke curled and swiped his tongue around his brother's length, until his nose was once more pressed against Itachi's sac, and he inhaled the heavy, musky scent of his brother's arousal – a thrill of pride shooting through him when Itachi whined – _whined –_ at his contented hum. Wanting more of this, Sasuke raised his head desperately slowly, scraping his teeth gently on the underside of Itachi's cock. The elder halted his own ministrations to pant harshly, moaning his little brother's name desperately as Sasuke continued his sweet torture.  
"Sa-Sasuke! Ha, ah 'suke more..."

Sasuke dipped his head once more and swallowed around his brother, and Itachi came with a hoarse scream. The younger drank down his seed greedily, and let Itachi slip from his mouth and moving round to face the elder, with a satisfied smile on his face despite the fact he hadn't climaxed himself, and was still hot, hard and throbbing with need. Itachi's hair was splayed out on the pillow, his hand over his eyes as he inhaled sharply, still fraught with his desire for Sasuke. The younger propped his head up on his hand, supporting himself casually on his side, with a hand slung over his own torso. His eyes glinted with satisfaction at having made his brother come undone so completely.  
"You're so hot, aniki."

Itachi peered at Sasuke from under his hand, and groaned at the boy's expression, his confidence practically exuding sex – and making his cock twitch with arousal once more.  
"Otouto."  
"Mm?"  
"Fuck me."  
A grin spread across Sasuke's face and he crawled up Itachi's body to kiss him once more. "I thought you'd never ask."  
Itachi brought one hand up to push Sasuke off him, and the other placed three fingers in his mouth to thoroughly wet them. Satisfied he'd done as best he could; Itachi spread his legs, smirked at his brother's expression and slowly began to penetrate himself, a finger at a time.

"You realise, Sasuke." Itachi's breath caught as the second finger was added and he began to scissor himself, "That you are the only one I'd ever allow to do this." Itachi twisted his fingers inside himself and arched in pleasure as the addition of the third brushed against his prostate. Sasuke moved forward, his eyes never leaving the erotic sight before him.  
"That's because I'm the only one who could satisfy you." Sasuke looked round for something to lubricate himself with, desperately trying to ignore the wanton sounds his brother was making as he fucked himself on his fingers, but could only find the dango sauce.  
_It'll do. He likes the things._

Sasuke smeared himself with the sweet sauce and moved to cover Itachi. The elder wrapped his legs around him and aligned himself, before Sasuke sank down into him, and Itachi fisted the sheets with one hand, the other twined in the spiky locks at the back of Sasuke's head. The boy's head landed on his shoulder as he cursed lightly at his brother's tightness, and Itachi moaned with the delicious pleasure-pain of being filled so completely.  
"If I'm honest," Sasuke said slowly, beginning to thrust gently "this wasn't the way I thought this was going to turn out."  
Itachi merely chuckled and drew him closer and deeper, growling low in his throat in impatience at Sasuke's gentleness. "This is about you, not me, foolish little brother."

Sasuke's response was to thrust deeply into his brother, and Itachi arched off the bed in pleasure. Sasuke panted roughly at the tightness surrounding his cock. He'd been close before, he didn't know how much more he could take.  
"Doesn't it hurt?"  
"Nnnggh! Sa-ah-asuke, yes. It hurts so good." Itachi moved to meet the younger; writhing in pleasure as Sasuke mercilessly pounded him into the mattress. Sasuke grasped Itachi's neglected cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts, reducing Itachi to a sobbing mess of ecstasy below him.  
"Masochist."  
"Sadist." Itachi responded sharply before arching into Sasuke and kissing the younger boy breathless.

The pair came together, the screams of each name echoing off the walls and Sasuke pulled out and collapsed onto Itachi's sticky chest, sighing contentedly, feeling absolutely safe as his brother embraced him. Itachi stroked his hair, and Sasuke snuggled into the warmth, feeling lethargic once more. Itachi kissed his hair and rubbed his back – taking comfort in the simple contact. Sasuke spoke first.  
"How long do I have?"  
"Until you wake, dear one."

* * *

Amongst a team of misfits, a lost boy awoke with a barely concealed gasp, sitting bolt upright, dislodging all his blankets. The blankets were soaked in blood, and he could feel the dried trails of it down his cheeks. It was over. Itachi was gone, and Mangekyo Sharingan was his.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you alright? You were noisy in your sleep."

Sasuke turned his head away from the concerned redhead.  
"It's nothing, Karin. Madara said that the Mangekyo Sharingan forming might result in dreams."  
_Bastard forgot to mention they could be like that, though. Did Itachi see the same?_  
"Is there anything I can do? Pain killers, massage, cold compress?" Despite Sasuke's reluctance to accept help, the cool cloth wiping his face clean was comforting.

"No, there's nothing that can be done now."  
Karin harrumphed and hurled the bloody cloth into a corner. "I'll freeze Suigetsu if that's what it takes, you stubborn mule."  
Despite himself, Sasuke couldn't repress a half smirk.  
_I'd like to see that._

END.


End file.
